You need me to teach you
by Serpouncealot
Summary: What is the secret amusement that Theon Greyjoy is always smirking about? Do any of the Starks know what it is? AU - Jon Arryn lives still. Winterfell unscathed. Sansa sixteen. Theon 19.


div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sansa pushed the door open without knocking. It was the sewing room, and filled with bolts of cloth, notions, and suchlike. If she had knocked, she may have heard Theon Greyjoy's voice answer, which would in any case have been a shock. But not so great a shock as seeing him vigorously entertaining Jeyne Pool on the sewing table. Sansa stood transfixed. Naked Theon Greyjoy was worth looking at, seven knew she had always privately enjoyed the look of him fully clothed, but seeing this, fucking, her brothers called it, was a whole new delight. /span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Warmth flooded Sansa's body, and suddenly she wanted to be touched the way she sometimes touched herself at night. Jeyne lay back with her eyes shut, concentrating deeply on her pleasure, but Theon had looked up when the door opened. After meeting Sansa's gaze, he did not look away. As she looked, he continued to thrust, a little bit harder each time, until stilling abruptly, The squid prince sighed and pulled away from Jeyne. br /Sansa come back to herself stepping away from the door, and into the shadows of the passageway. Presently She heard Jeyne's footsteps going down the stairs. But emhe/em hadn't left yet. br /span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""So Sansa. You like to watch. That's not very maidenly of you. Are you a maiden?" br /"Yes, I am!" br /Theon smirked "Of course you are." A large hand gently lifted her chin. "But you don't behave like one. Lord stark may well have war on his hands if your future husband suspects that your...honey, has been sampled."br /"I don't have a future husband."br /"Not yet. But you will soon. You might find yourself saddled with some rose, viper or stag before long."br /"Not a Kraken?" br /Theon laughed. "Me sitting the sea stone chair, and you on my lap? Why, then you'd be my hostage and not the other way around." Theon brought Sansa's hands together and held them tightly. "Would you like that?" br /span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Theon leaned down and claimed Sansa's lips. Without thinking, Sansa opened her mouth under his, and kissed back. It was sweet, but Then Theon began to pull back, so Sansa placed a reproachful nip on his lower lip. He still pulled away, but with a broad grin on his /"Sansa. You need lessons in maidenly behaviour. You need me to teach you." br /"Come to the great hall at the hour before dawn, and I'll work the immodesty out of you." /span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"br /***br /Even The servants had not yet risen when Sansa found Theon Greyjoy sitting in Lord Eddard's seat. Sansa had vacillated between coming or not coming, but if Theon had been anything but smugly confident that she would come, his face did not betray it. It/span's really a beautiful face Sansa thought, making her way across the room. Knights and lords are always gallant and handsome in the songs, but Sansa had seen enough of men to know that the songs weren't wholly true. Theon is right. I'll soon be married off and my kisses, and all my body, will belong to some lord of my father's choosing. This will be my choice, this first lust. I want to do everything with Theon Greyjoy. /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Good morning Sansa." He said when she stood before him. She thought she could smell the ovens, and although she would normally be asleep at this hour, her stomach rumbled. br /"Lemon cake?" Theon asked /Sansa took a cake from the proffered platter. She studied Theon as she bit into it. He was taller than her brothers, and impossible though it should be for a captive, more self confident as well. Sansa finished the lemon cake. br /"Sansa, maidens are typically too demure to look into any man's eyes. Turn around."br /Sansa did, and felt Theon grab her by the waist and pull her down onto his lap. In her surprise, Sansa let out a little gasp. br /"Good girl. All ready for her lessons." Sansa couldn't see his face, but she could hear the smirk in his voice, and the very thought of its naughty promise made her whimper. /span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sansa I'm going to teach you how a maid should behave. I will go on teaching until you tell me to stop. I will heed you."/span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sansa said nothing. And so Theon's hands began exploring the front of her gown. /span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Good maidens are modest, good maidens aren't found naked on the laps of dangerous hostages." br /"I'm dressed." Sansa said indignantly, making to stand up. Theon pulled her back down, and this time she thought she felt his arousal. br /"You will remove your dress. And do it quickly before a servant should chance to walk in to light the morning fires." br /Sansa obeyed, trembling with anticipation. Finally, she sat completely naked on Theon's lap, and without her skirts, she could definitely feel the bulge in Theon's breeches. br /"Now Sansa, a true maid mustn't be found in this state." Theon tossed her gown carelessly behind them. /span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""So you must be very quiet if you want the castle to go on thinking that's what you are." br /Sansa shivered as Theon's hands moved up her waist to cup her breasts, sometimes squeezing gently, sometimes pinching her nipples. There were more gasps, and then Theon grazed her shoulder with his teeth before biting her neck where it met her shoulder. Sansa noticed a wetness between her trebling legs, and wondered if Theon could feel it on his /span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Just when she was thinking that perhaps pressing her legs together might ease the pressure that was building between them, Theon commanded Sansa to spread them wide. Terribly self conscious, and aware that they could be discovered at any moment, Sansa shifted her legs about an inch wider apart./span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""That won't do Sansa, maidens are always obedient." In a deft movement Theon had Sansa positioned so that her thighs rested on top of, and to the outside of his own. Then he widened his legs and Sansa's were drawn apart along with them. /span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sansa barely had time to react before two strong fingers were pushing inside her, where she had so often played using her own fingers. /span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Theon's fingers stilled, and when he began to move them again, he simultaneously licked her right ear. /span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It was too much, it wasn't enough. She loved it. /span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Theon alternated the pace, pressure direction of his licentious fingers. Led by Sansa's moans, though shushing her all the while, the Greyjoy Prince's fingers thrust harder. /span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Mmmm. Sansa, so wet. Would you make me the drowned god?"/span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Please god I would. Please Theon, I want you inside me." /span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Either her sweet words had moved the Drowning Prince, or he decided he had teased long enough, for Theon helped Sansa off his lap and bade her turn around. /span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The sight of Theon's cock standing up for her inflamed Sansa with lust, but dawn was breaking, and with every passing second their risk of discovery increased. /spanPrince Theon took her hands and helped her back onto his lap. Sansa leaned in close, pressing her breasts against Theon's chest as she hesitantly lowered her hips. Sansa felt his wide head brush her cunt and sought Theon's eyes. He smirked, to demonstrate that he had the matter well in hand, which he did. One hand on Sansa's hip, and the other around his cock. /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"As the thick cock pushed in, Sansa felt the alien pleasure of her cunt stretching to accommodate it. She closed her eyes and sighed but Theon was having none of that, he kissed her fiercely, demanding her attention. At the feeling of Theon's tongue in Sansa's mouth, some instinct made her hips push slowly down, foward, then up over Theon's cock. Theon's hands gripped her arse tight in response, so Sansa repeated the motion, harder. Soon Sansa's grinding became erratic as her pleasure threatened to spill over. Gripping Theon's shoulders, and riding him for all she was worth, Sansa had finally managed to forget their public surroundings. Her orgasm was just beginning to crest when-/span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;" /div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Moan, then kiss me when I next speak." Theon said in a hurried whisper./span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Grind Ros! Grind!" He said./span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Panic flooded Sansa, there must be someone in the doorway. But maidens are obedient, so Sansa moaned and kissed Theon. Wondering who it had been, and whether they'd be fooled into thinking Theon was serving the local whore, Sansa came. /span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px;"span style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"br /br /br /span/div 


End file.
